Temporus
is the second mini-boss of Opening the Dark Portal in Caverns of Time. He is a drake of the Infinite Dragonflight that spawns upon the opening of the 12th portal. General Info *Level (Normal): 72 Elite *Level (Heroic): ? *Type: Dragonkin (Infinite Dragonflight) Attacks & Abilities *Mortal Wound: Used on the primary target; reduces healing taken by 10 % for each application. Stacks up to 10 times. Is applied as a chance-on-hit effect. *Hasten: Increases melee and movement speed by 200%. Self-buff, considered a magical effect. Can be dispelled/purged.(ability to spell steal against this boss was removed in patch 2.0.10) (I, a mage, used spellsteal to take this haste buff on 4/3/2007 so it is still stealable) *Immune to taunt. Heroic Ability: Spell Reflection - A blue shield will appear around Temporus' head, and will reflect all spells back at their casters. As far as I can tell, it cannot be dispelled. Strategy The main two aspects of this fight are his Mortal Wound and Hasten. *Mortal Wound is a stacking debuff which reduces the effect of healing by 10%. This attack stacks quickly and can only be mitigated with dodge/parry/block. *Hasten is a self buff and increases his movement and attack speed by 200%. If you can dispel this, the dragon will put out much less DPS, and has a lower total chance of applying the Mortal Wound debuff to the tank. Move the dragon away from the gate where he spawns, so that he will not stand between Medivh and the gate. This will prevent any of the small dragons accidentally aggroing on your group. If you still have a Chrono-beacon, you can spawn a Time Keeper on the path of the small dragons to keep them away from Medivh for some time, do not spawn your time keeper too close to the boss or else he will instantly despawn it. It is extremely important to dispel his hasten effect when it appears. If you have a mage throw up a detect magic early, that helps. Otherwise, be on the lookout for white rings to appear around his feet as an indicator that his hasten buff is up. The effect can be purged. As long as he is not hastened, your tank should be able to run out of the Mortal Wound debuff range once it stacks too high (usually around four debuffs), and Temporus will not be fast enough to keep up with him. Once the main tank is out of range the stack of debuffs on him will fade, and he can then return and resume hitting him. Make sure your tank does not move too far from the portal when waiting or Temporus will reset. Another good option if the debuffs start stacking up too high is to position the tank on one side of the rift with a party member 20 to 25 yards from the tank directly opposite the boss on the other side of the rift, once the timer on the debuffs starts getting low have the warrior use the intervene ability on the party member and run ahead of the boss till the debuffs wear off. /fly The use of Luffa no longer clear the stack of the Mortal Wound as of patch 2.010. *Our group has found that the tank moving in small backwards circles will move him out of melee range frequently enough to wipe the buffs from him, allowing him to solo tank the boss for the duration of the fight. *For druid tanks, since we can't block or parry attacks, or intervene, the debuff will stack faster than on a warrior, having a paladin healer for the encounter is the best bet because he can cast Blessing of Protection on you until the stacks wear off, having a rogue evade tank temporus for the short time it takes for the stack to wear off is a good idea to counter an otherwise unleashed hurt machine. A few lacerates should be enough to gain back agro combined with a vanish. Notes Due to the stacking nature of his debuff, you may use another player to temporarily pull aggro from the main tank to allow the debuff to expire. However, it is important to note that this mob is NOT tauntable. *Suggestions for off-tanking: **Druid - Bear Form **Shaman -Off-tank with a shield, use Frost Shock and melee attacks to build threat. **Hunters - Distracting Shot to build threat, Aspect of the Monkey and Deterrence (if available) to mitigate damage. Hunters may also help another class build threat by using Misdirection. **Rogue - Evasion and Adrenaline Rush (if available). **Priest - Pain Suppression and Shadow Form to mitigate damage. **Warlock - Soul Link to mitigate damage, Searing Pain to build threat, Soul Shatter to drop threat. **Paladin - Righteous Fury and Judgement of Righteousness and Consecration to build threat. Use a shield to mitigate damage. Divine Shield and Blessing of Protection may be used to move threat to the second-highest aggro holder. Loot (Normal) Quotes Spawn *Why do you persist? Surely you can see the futility of it all. It is not too late! You may still leave with your lives ... Aggro *So be it ... you have been warned. Kill *You should have left when you had the chance. *Your days are done. Death *My death means ... little. External Links Category:Drakes Category:Infinite Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Black Morass